The research objective of this grant is the improved chemotherapy for patients with all varieties of solid tumor malignancies: We propose to achieve this goal through the continued participation in Southwest Oncology Group studies, through the investigations of new leads which may be followed in future Southwest Oncology Group programs, and through a committment to provide effective leadership within a framework of the Southwest Oncology Group. We shall continue to search for new leads as new chemotherapeutic agents are evaluated within our department. We shall continue to support Southwest Groups studies of new drug combinations and of combined modality programs employing chemotherapy with radiotherapy and immunotherapy and studies in adjuvant chemotherapy programs following surgery. Through the sharing of scientific information derived from pilot studies carried on within the department of Developmental Therapeutics we will attempt to contribute meaningfully to future Southwest Oncology Group programs. Investigations will continue in the field of immunotherapy testing new immuno-stimulating agents and how they may be best applied in conjunctions with anti-tumor agents. As effective therapeutic regimes are developed for patients with advanced disease it is hoped that they may be applied in the adjuvant setting to patients with little evidence of malignancy so that the ultimate goal of cure may be acheived. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: McKelvey, E.M., Gottlieb, J.A., Haut, A., and Lane, M: Hydroxyldaunomycin (Adriamycin) Combination Chemotherapy in Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma. Presented ASCO #1050, 1975.